


The Antarctic Base

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Antarctica, Being Lost, Gen, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's second day in Antarctica</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Antarctic Base

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10 of the Lost series. For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard.

John stared at the dull white corridor around him. Unfortunately, it looked just like the one he had turned from, and the ones before that. The snow and frost that covered the walls in the apparently unexplored reaches of the Antarctic complex hid any distinguishing features that the halls might have once had, and the floor was too compact to show any footprints.

Thus, John had become well and truly lost in the back corridors while attempting to find the archive room that Dr. McKay was in. John spared half a thought that someone else had been available to help the scientist move the large artifact he had been going on about, but most of the Major's mind was consumed with his current predicament. He was going to go down in Stargate Program history as the man who had gotten lost in the (he had been assured) relatively small Antarctic base.

And McKay was going to have a field day with this once they found him.


End file.
